Digimon Tamers: A different ending
by Luvya
Summary: A different verison from near the end of Season 3.... it contains spoilers, it also will star season 1 & 2 digidestion YAY! RUKTATO Episode nine finally up!
1. Episode 1

Episode one: A different ending….

**Disclaimer: *** Sniffles* I don't… own… digimon…. 

**Author's notes: **This takes place halfway through the episode where Takato got pulled into the D-Reaper (I cant remember the name) so there are spoilers right up until that moment. 

Narrator: Takato was pulled into the D-Reaper while fighting it… I hope everyone ends up okay…

"No don't use her voice" Takato shouted, putting his hands over his ears.

"Oh I left my flute here" The D-Reaper continued to torment him.

"Don't use her voice" Takato yelled again. 

"Don't listen to her… Takato" Guilamon tried to get though to Takato. Suddenly 'Juri' turned to Guilamon. 

"Guilamon, Takato's partner… very strong" The D-Reaper said in monotone.

"Don't… hurt… him…" Takato managed to get out. He saw the D-Reaper smiling evilly. Suddenly Guilamon started to disappear.

"Guilmon!" Takato yelled.

"Don't worry he isn't in danger… yet" The D-Reaper replied, almost if he was trying to comfort the young boy.

"Don't… worry….Ta…ka…to…" Guilamon said before disappearing completely.

"GUILAMON!" Takato screamed.

~*^*~

"GUILAMON" Sakuyamon froze.

"That's Takato's voice" Rika said inside Sakuyamon. Megagargromon

"Something had to of happened" Jenyra said sounding concerned.

" We gotta get in there" Rika yelled worried about her friend.

"Yeah but we have a problem" Terriermon said.

"WHAT?" Rika snapped annoyed that they couldn't get to their friend.

"look" Sakuyamon looked and saw more of the things that had been attacking them.

"Shit" Rika cursed.

"I have a idea… why don't you get in there and I'll distract them for you" Jenyra suggested 

"Right" _Hold on Goggle head we're coming…. _Rika thought to herself.

~*^*~

"Come on Juri talk to me please" Culamon said suddenly Guilamon appeared startling Culamon.

"Culamon? Juri?" Guilmon asked, startled as well.

"Guilmon?" Juri and Culamon said at the same time.

  
~*^*~

"Oh come on Takato, you can be so silly at times" The D-Reaper taunted using Juri's voice.

"No… stop…" Takato moaned putting his hands over his ears. He watched as the D-Reaper changed into Guilamon.

"Takatomon?" Takato's face had pain written all over it.

"Guilamon?" Takato whispered. Takato fell to the ground.

~*^*~

"Oh no Takato" Guilmon said remembering what had happened.

"Ta…ka…to?" Juri managed out.

 "The D-Reaper's is doing something…." Guilamon said unhappily, "And I think it has to do with Takato" Juri's face changed slightly.

~*^*~

"Rika get in there" Jenyra yelled

"But what about you?" Rika asked.

"Don't worry about us we'll be fine"

"But…"

"No Buts GO"  
"Alright" Sakuyamon yelled She flew down to the D-Reaper.

"Alright, You want me? Come and get me" Sakuyamon taunted sounding awfully like Terriermon. The D-Reaper pulled Sakuyamon in.

_Gould luck Rika_ Jenyra thought to himself.

~*^*~

"Rika I'm losing strength" Renamon's voice came in.

"Alright I guess we better find a safe place to land" Rika said sounding defeated. Soon they spotted the park.

"Lets go there." Rika suggested. They made there way to the park.

~*^*~

"Sir I think the D-Reaper changed motives"

"WHAT?" Yamaki yelled.

"Its seems to be picking on a certain subject"

"Do you know what or who it is?" Yamaki asked.

"All I know its human" Yamaki paled.

"A Tamer."

~*^*~

Narrator: Wow I wonder why the D-Reaper's picking on Takato? What about Jenyra? I wonder how he's doing. Where are the others when you need them? Find out next time on Digimon: Digital monsters…

Author's notes: Okay I'm gonna be adding the season 1 and 2 digidestioned in this and I've changed the ending so here it is:

Miyako: Jenyra's mother, also that violet haired lady who works with Yamaki (What's her name???)

Ken (can someone tell me his Japanese name): Obviously Jenyra's father, they keep Wormmon and Hawkmon hidden from the children and he works with Yamaki

Yamato: Is Yamaki only Ken and Miyako know who he really is, he changed his name after his divorcé with Sora and all those dudes are trying to figure out the digiworld, they didn't curate it as such.

Dasukie: The narrator… I just think he sounds so much like him don't you?

Hirkari: Takato's teacher, instead of teaching kindergarteners she teaches elementary school and she also changed her name.

And that's all the changes I've made so far… oh and Tai doesn't work as an ambassador for digimon he's the own who produced the show (tee he he)


	2. Episode 2

Episode Two: D-Reaper gets the last laugh

**Disclaimer: **Susie: woses are wed, violets are blue, luvya doesn't own digimon so please don't sue… she don't own this song eithew…

Narrator: Man Takato's separated from the others, and the D-Reaper some how made Guilmon appear where Juri and Culamon were. I wonder what's going to happen. 

Yamaki was now in his office he heard the door open and close. 

"Well… when are you going to tell everyone who you really are?" Yamaki turned to see his assistant.

"When you tell them who YOU really are" Yamaki responded.

"Well that's gonna happen when YOU tell them who YOU are" 

"This conversation's getting nowhere" Yamaki said sweatdroping.

"Well…" 

"I'll have to contact Tai and the others…" Yamaki said in defeat.

~*^*~

"Its so…" Rika trailed off looking at the destroyed buildings

"Dismal?" Renamon supplied.

"LEAVE ME ALONE" A voice yelled.

"That's Takato" Rika said worriedly. They ran towards the voice and Rika froze looking at Takato in horror.

Takato was in emotional pain, which could be seen on his face. He had tears running down his face, as he and he had curled up with his hands still over his ears.

"Guilmon bread, yay, yay, yay" The D-Reaper gave Takato another memory and he moaned in pain.

"Takato" Rika murmured as she watched the D-Reaper keep saying things in Guilmon and Juri's voices. Rika jumped as she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"WHAT?" She whispered angrily. 

"Shouldn't we go out there?" Renamon asked Rika nodded.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE" Rika yelled getting the D-Reapers attention.

~*^*~

"AHHHH" Jenyra yelled in pain as they fell to the ground and de-digivoled. 

"Jenyra are you okay?" Kenta yelled.

"Kenta?" Jenyra asked.

"Yeah, you made a big fall their dude" Kazu replied.

"Terwiemon are you okay?" Shuchon asked.

"Shuchon? Why did you bring her?" Jenyra asked struggling to sit up then falling back down in defeat.

"Momintai" Terriermon said weakly.

"She knew you where in danger somehow and none of us could stop her" Kenta explained.

"Hey where's Takato and Rika?" Ryo asked noticing the two missing tamers.

"Their in there…" Everyone turned to look at the red blob.

~*^*~

The D-Reaper turned to Rika and Takato looked up.

"Rika…" Takato murmered. Rika noticed tears running down the normally happy face. The D-Reaper who now looked like Guilmon turned to look at Rika.

"Rika, Tamer, friend to Takato"

"No don't taker her" Takato shouted relised what was going to happen.

"Take me?" Rika queried. She felt herself starting to dissapper.

"Rika!" Renamon yelled as Rika dissappered.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Takato screamed

  
~*^*~

"NOOOOOOO" The other tamers looked startled. 

"Rika!" Jenyra struggled to get up.

"Its Takato" Kenta said pointing out the obiovious.

~*^*~

"Tai's going to contact everyone," Yamaki whispered to his assistant.

"Great… They better hurry," She whispered back.

"Yamaki we know who the D-Reaper's picking on" Dolphin said interrupting the whispering.

"Who" Yamaki demanded.

"Takato Matsuda" 

"What? Why?" Yamaki couldn't help but feel worried about Takato, he felt like a second father to him.

"Where not sure why at the moment but we are trying to figure it out" Dolphin replied. The monster makers watched as Yamaki stormed to his office and slammed the door.

~*^*~

"Takato we must get out of here" Renamon said.

"You go" Takato said weakly from the ground.

"So Goggle head I always knew you where weak" The D-Reaper had now changed into Rika.

"No," Takato said not as loudly as before.

"Leave him alone" The D-Reaper said defending Takato.

"What? Now you've given up on me Renamon?" The D-Reaper taunted.

"Your not Rika" Renamon yelled, "Takato we have to get out of here NOW!" Renamon said but Takato didn't answer. She looked and saw him now to weak to move he was still conscious, as he hadn't been physically hurt. Renamon put up a force field and picked up Takato. They had barely made it out when the force filed wore off, just making it to Jenyra and the others.

"Takato!" Jenyra said noticing how he was. He then winced in pain.  
"Whoa hold it their buddy" Kazu said noticing Jenyra was in pain.

"Jen?" Takato manged to get out. 

"Save your strength Takato"

~*^*~

"I WILL GET HIM" The D-Reaper yelled, everyone started to laugh

Narrator: Wow… I wonder what's going to happen and if Rika and everyone are okay? Ands what's happening with… _Ring Ring_ Hello? Oh I'll be right there Oh well Catch ya next time on Digimon Digital monsters.  


	3. Episode 3

Episode Three: Surprise's, Surprise's, Surprise's

Rika: Some how the D-Reaper managed to transport me to where Jeri and everyone are and for some reason it's picking on Takato…. I wonder if we will EVER get back together…. Oh and Luvya doesn't own Digimon!

~*^*~

"LET ME OUT OF HERE" Rika yelled, thumping on the red wall.

"Yeah and us too" Guilmon said angrily.

"Its no use" Jeri told them both.

"Why? Culamon got in here?" Rika pointed out.

"That was with the help of…." Culamon realised who had gotten him in the dome. 

"BELAZERMON get up" Culamon started yelling.

"Belazermon!" Rika and Guilmon joined in.

~*^*~

"We have to get you guys back to Yamaki" Kazu argued.

"No Dad will kill me" Jenyra responded.

"Kazu's right for once, you guys need to rest" Kenta agreed.

"Mominti" Terriermon said clearly meaning he agreed with Kenta and Kazu.

"But what about…" Takato managed to get out.

"Rika and everyone will be fine Takato" Renamon answered Takato's unanswered question. Takato nodded and finally Jenyra agreed.

~*^*~

"Hey I came as fast as I could" Yamaki looked up.

"Jyou I'm glad you could make it"

"Yeah… Yamatto… or should I call you Yamaki?" Jyou Kido asked his friend.

"Yamaki would be better…." Yamaki trailed off.

"Hey what about me?" A voice came out of Jyou's bag. 

"Gomamon!" Jyou whispered warningly.

"Guys a little help…"Yamaki turned to see Kenta and Kazu carrying Jenyra and Terriermon while Renamon was holding Takato.  Yamaki breathed a sigh of relief as he saw Takato. He then turned to his friend.

"Hey Jyou do you think you could help these guys?"

"Jyou?" Kenta asked.

"You don't think…" Kazu asked responding to Kenta's question with another question. Jenyra, Kenta and Kazu shook their heads.

"Nah….

"Hi I'm Jyou I'll be your doctor today" Jyou said smiling at everyone.

"Hey a digimon" Kenta and Kazu looked shocked as a seal like digimon popped out of Jyou's bag.

"Gomamon I told you to stay IN the bag." Jyou scolded.

"But Jyou I am IN the bag" Gomamon responded.

"Gomamon?" Everyone apart form Takato and Yamaki asked.

"Jyou maybe we should tell them..." Yamaki suggested.

"Don't forget me" Kazu and Kenta sweatdroped. 

"Miss…."

"Alright why don't you tell them?" Jyou said interrupting the two.

"Before you tell us a couple of us are in pain." Terriermon said trying to sound upbeat.

"Alright who first?" Jyou asked laughing.

"Takato" All the Tamers and their digimon said apart from Terriermon. They turned to Terriermon.

"What? Okay, Okay, goggle head can go first" Terriermon said in defeat. Renamon laid Takato carefully on the ground and Jyou looked carefully over Takato.

"He'll be okay… he's just emotionally drained. Okay who's next?"

"Jen?" Terriermon asked hopefully.

"Okay Terriermon you can go…." Everyone laughed as Terriermon shouted in happiness

"Well everything seems to be fine, you'll be back on you feet in a couple of hours." Jyou then looked at Jenyra.

"Looks like you have a couple of bruised ribs, seeing as I know you won't take my advice just keep the fighting down to a minimum." Jenyra nodded sheepishly. 

"Okay back to what we where telling you… We are the digidestioned…"  

To be continued….

Me: Okay so its shorter than the others… It seemed like a good place to finish… so catch ya next time on Digimon: Digital monsters…   


	4. Episode 4

Episode Four: Return of the Dark… 

CAVE???

Kazu: Okay we just had one of the biggest surprises ever thought possible, Yamaki is a digidestioned and so is our teacher. Is our life EVER going to be come normal??? By the way, Luvya doesn't own digimon

~*^*~

 "Say that again?" Kazu managed to get out.

"Ken, Miyako, Hirikari, Jyou and I are digidestioned…." Yamaki said gesturing to both of Jenyra's parents, Kazu, Kenta, Takato and Juri's teacher and Jyou. Jenyra's face-hardened. 

"Why did you lie?" He asked coldly.

"Jen, Shuchon, we didn't mean to…. We all agreed that for the safety of our children that we wouldn't tell anyone who we where." Miyako replied.

"Wait… the stuffed Bird and Worm are both Hawkmon and Wormamon" Jenyra asked.

"Yeah..." Jenyra then turned to Terriermon.

"You knew didn't you?" Terriermon sheepishly nodded.

"Momentai Jen…" 

"Why where you so dead set on us not going to the digiworld?" Kenta asked Hirikari.

"I knew the trouble you could get into there and I had to do the responsible adult thing with out letting the secret out." Hirikari explained.

"No…. Guilmon…" Takato muttered interrupting everyone. They all turned to see that Takato had fallen asleep and now tossing and turning on the floor.

"Sir the D-Reaper's active again" Someone called out.

"No… It can't be…" Yamaki muttered.

"It can't be what?" Terriermon asked the question on the tamer's minds.

"Kid's there's something else we haven't told you" Miyako started.

"It seems the D-Reaper has changed motives" Yamaki finished.

"You don't mean?" Jenyra asked figuring it out.

"Yeah…" There was a silence for a minute.

"People are still clueless…" Kazu stated interrupting the silence.

"The D-Reaper's now picking on someone and that someone is…." Jenyra couldn't get it out.

"Takato…" Renamon realised.

"That explains Guilmon's disappearance but why did it take Rika?" Kenta asked and everyone (apart from Takato) sweatdroped. 

~*^*~

"Come on Belazermon WAKE UP" Rika yelled but still it had no affect. 

"BELAZERMON!!!!!!!" Rika, Culamon and Guilmon yelled together.

~*^*~

Suddenly Takato started to flicker.

"What? No!" Ken and Hirikari yelled

"What? What is it?" Jenyra asked.

"The Dark Ocean….

~*^*~

"Hey why doesn't Guilmon try?" Culamon suggested.

"Try what?" Guilmon asked innocently.

"Try getting us out of here dinoboy" Rika explained to the dinosaur while everyone their sweatdroped.

~*^*~

"No it isn't…" Miyako said, "Look" They noticed a black fog wrap it's way around Takato.

"The Dark Cave…" Yamaki remembered.

_~*^*~Takato's Dream~*^*~_

_"Goggle Head this is all your fault… you said you'll look after me…"_

_"Takato… Bad boy… woof" _

_"No…. Stop…" Takato shouted._

_"Takatomon… you promised…"_

_"NO!!!!" Takato yelled and started to run._

_"Ta…ka…to… you can run but you can't hide…" All three shouted at once._

_"NOOOOOOOOOOOO" Takato yelled._

~*^*~

Takato sat up sweating.

"Takato are you okay?" Ryo asked.

"The fogs still there" Jenyra pointed out.

"It's all my fault…." Takato muttered.

"Don't think that way Takato, otherwise your letting the D-Reaper win." Yamaki told the boy. Everyone there gasped as a deep hole appeared in the ground and Takato fell down.

"No not again" Two voices yelled together.

"Taraku, Sora glad you could make it" Hirikari told the two.

"We have to get him out of there" Jenyra said concerned about his friend. Yamaki nodded.

"Having a party without us?" The group turned to see two men looking slightly familiar to the tamers.

"Taichi… Daisukie…" the group coursed 

"Wow..." Kazu murmured, "It still amazes me that they are real…" 

"Great reunion guys but have you forgotten the hole in the floor?"  Terriermon asked sarcastically.

"Right… lets get Takato out!" Jenyra exclaimed. They started to Climb down.

~*^*~

"Whoa…" Kenta said amazed as they got down.

"All my fault… Rika… Juri… Guilmon" they heard a voice mutter.

"Takato!" The Tamer's coursed

"It's coming from that way." Jyou said pointing to the left.

"Guess we get to save someone again huh Jyou?" Yamaki said.

"You got it!" Jyou said with a sheepish grin. They turned a corner and saw Takato against a wall with his arms around his knees. When Takato looked up briefly they saw that his normal brown eyes where dark.

"He looks…" Kazu started.

"Scary" Little Shuchon finished.

"Shuchon! What are you doing here?" Jenyra yelled.

"Oh leave her Jen" Terriermon claimed before Shuchon could get a word in. The group looked at Terriermon in surprise.

"What? We don't have a time for a lecture from Jen" He pointed out.

"Right Takato's first priority" Jenyra said sheepishly.

"Takato you have to stop blaming yourself" Yamaki tried again.

"Look I've been where you are… but it won't do anything to get you back" Sora continued.

"You can't give up Takato... think about Guilmon, Rika and everyone… you can't let the D-Reaper win" Jenyra said. 

"Look your no good to anyone like this" Renamon joined in

"We cant make you leave here… you do have to do this yourself" Yamaki said Takato looked up.

"I... guess… I want to… leave…" Takato said finally.  Slowly the colour or Takato's eyes turned normal again. The cave then disappeared and returned to the office.

"Correct me if I'm wrong but weren't we in a cave before?" Terriermon asked 

~*^*~

"Darn I nearly had him…" A voice yelled in the Darkness.

~*^*~

Kazu: Me and my big mouth I just had to ask if it was going to get worse didn't I?? I can't believe the dark cave returned coz our normally sunny Takato was blaming himself… I wonder if Rika and the others will wake up Belazermon… and get out of that dome thing… I guess we'll just have to wait till next time… Catch ya later on Digimon: Digital Monsters.  


	5. Episode 5

Episode Five: Feel's like old times…

_"I'll never let you, or your Sovereign or anyone else mess up my friendship with Takato!" –_**Growlmon**

Terriermon: Okay some how Takato managed to create a dark cave with his negative energy and I think Jenyra's kinda mad at me for knowing about Hawkmon and Wormamon… but really being the digimon freak that he is he should have known… anyway Rika and all them are STILL trying to get out of that blob thing I wonder what's going to happen…. Oh and from now on Luvya DOESN'T own digimon (otherwise this would be what happened in Season 3)

~*^*~

"Get us out of here" Rika told Guilmon.

" FIREBALL" 

"Nothing not even a DENT" Rika cried out in frustration

 "This isn't good…" Culamon said his ears going small.

"Why won't you let us go?" Rika yelled pounding on the wall.

"Takato is in pain" Guilmon suddenly said. Rika's face paled.

"What?"

"I think that's why my attack isn't strong"   
"This isn't good…" Culamon said again.

~*^*~

_This isn't good_ Jenyra thought to himself. The D-Reaper's agents had started attacking the building; everyone had arrived though. 

"Poison Ivy"

"Spiral Twister"

"Marching Fishes" Jenyra had to admit that it was exciting to see it up close but it wasn't really doing anything.

"You guys we need to digivoled" Taichi called out. Everyone nodded.

"Digimodify" Jenyra and Shuchon yelled. (Shuchon had somehow gotten a blue card.)

"Digievalution activate" 

"Terriermon digivoles to…."

"Lupmon digivoles to…"

"Rappiedmon"

"Antylamon"

"Digi armour energize" Hirikari, Daisukie, Taraku, Miyako and Lori yelled together.

"Veemon digivoles to…"

"Patamon digivoles to…"

"Gatomon digivoles to…"

"Hawkmon digivoles to…"

"Armadillomon digivoles to…"

"Flamedramon flame of courage"

"Pegesismon flying hope"

"Neiferiamon wings of light"

"Shurimon samurai of sincerity"

"Digmon drill of Knowledge"

"Agumon digivoles too"

"Biyomon digivoles too"

"Palmon digivoles too"

"Gabumon digivoles too"

"Gomamon digivoles too"

"Tentomon digivoles too"

"Wormamon digivoles too"

"Greymon"

"Birdromon"

"Togamon"

"Garurumon"

"Ikkumon"

"Kabuterimon"

"Stingmon"

"Man I wish Gardromon could digivole" Kazu said to himself.

"He will just when he's ready, don't and I repeat DON'T force him" Taichi advised.

"Wish ya could of told that to Takato" Kazu said without thinking.

"Kazu!" Kenta yelled at him. Takato was staring at Kazu blankly.

"Guilmon" Takato whispered.

~*^*~

"Now where back on track" The voice said happily.

~*^*~

"Why wont it work?" Rika yelled. She then suddenly moaned in pain and everyone there looked at her worried.

"What, what it is it?" Juri asked.

"Your right about them being in trouble." Rika said through gritted teeth. 

~*^*~

"Takato look I didn't…" Kazu started to say.

"Save it" Takato said coldly.

"But I…" Kazu started again

"I said leave it" The young boy said firmly.

_He's so much like Tai it's scary…._ Hirikari thought to herself.

"You know why do I get the feeling 'Hey digimon' should be on at the moment?" Kenta asked changing the subject. Yamaki looked sheepish and Taichi started to laugh.

"You want it? Yamatto how about it?" Taichi managed to get out.

"Oh no…" Yamaki started.

"Come on" Miyako encouraged laughing as well. Soon everyone was laughing apart from the digimon the Tamers and Yamaki.

"At least I sing better than you" Yamaki snapped to Taichi.

"Prove it…" Taichi said simply. Yamaki froze.

"Alright" He muttered and started to sing.

"_Hey digimon Hey Digimon _

_Monster friends to the boys and girls_

_Hey Digimon Hey Digimon_

_ Champion's of the digital world_

_Hey Digimon Hey Digimon_

_Ultimate friends to the boys and girls_

_Hey Digimon Hey Digimon_

_Champion's of the digital world"_

"ROSETTA STONE" Neiferiamon yelled out. Taichi joined in.

_"__Seven young kids go to camp for the summer  
And wind up livin' in a digital land  
Where everybody gets to meet his own Digimonster  
A digital companion, a digital friend  
A Digimon in-training will digivolve to rookie  
And digivolve to champion and ultimate too  
I'm gonna save the digital world for me  
I'm gonna save the digital world for you_  
_"_

"METOR WING" Birdromon yelled. Everyone started singing.

"_Hey digimon Hey Digimon _

_Monster friends to the boys and girls_

_Hey Digimon Hey Digimon_

_ Champion's of the digital world_

_Hey Digimon Hey Digimon_

_Ultimate friends to the boys and girls_

_Hey Digimon Hey Digimon_

_Champion's of the digital world"_

"ELECTRIC SHOCKER" Kabuterimon yelled out. Everyone paused to listen to Yamaki rap.

_"The digiworld is safe in the Digimon's hands  
What the rookie can't do, the champion can  
When a Digimon fights, then the Digimon wins  
That Digimon is gonna find the strength within  
A Digimon is always gonna be your friend  
A Digimon is gonna be there 'til the end  
And everybody knows when things go wrong  
That's when the Digimon is gonna be strong"_

"Neiferiamon you ready?" Pegesismon called. 

"You got it"

"GOLDEN NOOSE"

_"Hey Digimon, hey Digimon  
Monster friends to the boys and girls  
Hey Digimon, hey Digimon  
Champions of the digital world  
Hey Digimon, hey Digimon  
Ultimate friends to the boys and girls"_

Soon all the agents had gone but unfortunately one other person was gone too.

"Where's Takato?"

~*^*~

Terriermon: Why is it whenever something good happens something bad has TO happen straight after it? Anyway how did you all enjoy the song? Jenyra's voice could have some improvement

(Jenyra In the background): HEY! 

Terriermon: Luvya also doesn't own Hey Digimon anyway catch ya next time on Digimon: Digital monsters. (Terriermon goes off signing)

_Hey Digimon Hey Digimon_

_Champions of the digital world_

_Hey Digimon Hey Digimon_

_Ultimate friends to the Boys and girls_


	6. Episode 6

Episode Six: An prophecy revealed

"On a Scale of evilness from 1-10 that pool is _really_ evil"- Wormamon 

"My Dark side's gone over to the dark side"- Jackie Chan

**Me: **Okay thanks all of you who have reviewed so far and I have made a decision

**Sora: **Get on with it already!

**Me: ***mutters *Note to self don't let Rika and Sora hang out anymore… anyway I've decided to use the English names as I keep spelling them wrong….

**Rika: **Thank god for that… 

**Me: **On with the story!

~*^*~

Ryo: Okay we had just finished fighting a battle (or singing as the case maybe) when we noticed Takato had gone! Why can't anything just stay normal for once in our lives?

Takato had in fact gone back to the D-Reaper. As he stood in front of it he realised it was a stupid thing to do but he felt that something was pulling him back.

~*^*~

"We have to find him!" Henry yelled, he knew the D-Reaper was after his friend and he was annoyed that no one knew where he was.

"It's my fault" A voice spoke up. Henry turned to see Kazu looking sheepish.

"WHAT?" Henry half-yelled/ half exclaimed.

"Tai was advising me not to force Gardromon to digivole and I well…" the boy paused trying to think of the right words.

"Opened his big mouth?" Kenta supplied. Henry groaned.

"Your just as bad as Terriermon" He told Kazu.

"Hey!" Terriermon responded to the statement.

"I know where he's gone" A voice spoke up. Everyone turned to look at Renamon. 

"He went back to the…"

"D-Reaper" Yamaki finished off.

"Lets go!" Henry yelled.

"Wait! Some of us should stay behind" Kari suggested. Yamaki nodded

"It would be a good idea"

"Alright Izzy, Mimi, Cody, Davis, Kenta, Kazu and Suzy will stay behind." Tai said taking immediate action.

"But…" Davis started.

"We need one goggle-head to stay behind and your it" Terriermon said before Tai or anyone could say anything. Everyone looked at him and Davis just nodded. The rest ran out of the building.

~*^*~

"What do you want with me?" Takato yelled to the blob. He didn't really expect an answer from the D-Reaper so he was surprised when it replied.

"You"

~*^*~

"Guys I have an email from…" Izzy's jaw dropped in shock.

"Who" Davis asked 

"Gennai" The remaining tamers where surprised at the name.

"Well if the digidestioned are real, the digiworld is real why cant Gennai be real?" Kazu summarised.

"What's it say?"  Mimi asked.

"Gennai said he found an ancient prophecy on the downfall of a red enemy."

"Well?" Davis asked rather impatiently.

"Something's haven't changed" Mimi whispered to Joe.

"It says:

_Something which is not human_

_Nor digimon will be challenged_

_By a knight of Courage_

_And will be defeated when the knight_

_Sacrifices his power but will still live"_

Izzy finished and saw that almost everyone apart from Kenta was staring blankly at him. _Just like the old days_ he thought to himself with a grin.

"That's _not _confusing…" Kazu said sarcastically. 

"Well actually it isn't when you think about it" Kenta and Izzy both started. They both looked blankly at each other while everyone else laughed.

"Why don't you say your thoughts?" Izzy suggested. Kenta blushed slightly.

"Uh… okay... Well what I was about to say is The D-Reaper is obviously the thing that isn't human and isn't digimon and when Takato and Guilmon they become a knight right?" Suzy giggled at the rhyme while Kenta continued.

"So Dukemon is obviously the knight which explains why the D-Reaper is picking on Takato and that means he will somehow have to give up most of his power with out dying." Kenta finished taking a deep breath.

"Exactly what I was going to say" While Kenta blushed again.

"So what are we waiting for we gotta tell the others!" Kenta exclaimed.

~*^*~

"Takato!" Henry yelled spotting the young boy standing in front of the D-Reaper.

"Stay out of this" Takato warned without turning around.

"But…" 

"I said leave it!" Takato said coldly.

_Ring, Ring_

Yamaki picked up his cell phone

"Hello?" He paused to listen.

"What?" He yelled into the phone.

"What is it?" Sora asked.

"I don't believe it" He muttered as he hung up the phone.

"Don't believe what?" Sora pressed.

"Gennai sent Izzy a…"

"Prophecy?" Tai interrupted and Yamaki nodded.

~*^*~

"Let us go you…" Rika started to yell again but for once ran out of insults.

"Its no use" Guilmon said sounding defeated.

"Listen Dinoboy we have to get back to Goggle-head." Okay maybe Rika still had _some_ insults left.

"Yes Rikamon" Guilmon said sheepishly and Jeri started to laugh.

"Its Rika" Rika responded automatically but she was also smiling. Suddenly the dome they where in grew smaller.

"Wha?" The four wondered.

Ryo: Geeze Takato saves the world??? Isn't that up to me to do??? Anyway I wonder why the dome grew smaller when they where laughing??? Well I guess we'll find out next time on Digimon: Digital Monsters 


	7. Episode 7

Episode Seven: A helpful Voice

"I try to get out and they keep pulling me back in"- Jade Chan (Jackie Chan adventures)

 **Me: ** Okay after serious whacks from uncle (Jackie Chan Adventures) I'm going to get Episode seven up!

**Uncle:** You better *whacks me again* one more thing: YOU ARE NOT RELATED TO ME SO DON'T CALL ME UNCLE!

**Me: ** Okay, Okay… *mutters* Geeze he needs more sleep…

**Uncle: **What was that?

**Me: **Uh… I said geeze I need to count some sheep…. I don't own Digimon…

~*^*~

Some how Takato and Guilmon have to sacrifice there powers as Dukemon but they cant when Guilmon's not even there can he??? Takato better get out of what his flunk and get back to saving the world soon… or else there is gonna be NO world….

~*^*~

"I said **leave **me alone…" Takato snapped feeling someone tap him on the shoulder.

"But Takato you need to hear this" Henry said to his friend.

_Takato…_ another voice whispered to Takato. Henry and Takato both looked at each other.

"What was that?" They coursed.

_Takato, Henry… you need to be strong for Rika and Jeri _realization came over Takato's face as he realised who it was.

"Grani?"

~*^*~

"Man I feel like I've been run over," Beelzemon moaned trying to stretch.

"Bout time you woke up now get us out of here we gotta save Takato" Rika yelled.

"What are you doing in my… oh Jeri!" He exclaimed remembering where he was and what he was supposed to be doing.  He broke free from the red things wrapping around him and tried to get in or make a hole big enough to get anyone out (most likely Culamon)

~*^*~

"Grani… It can't be" Henry said disbelievingly.

"It is…" Takato said firmly.

_Henry, Takato you **must** free the girls… even though you have found a part of the prophecy they play an important part in it to…_ Grani advised, _But now it is time for you to go back…_

"Go…back?" they both coursed again but it faded to black.

"Takato! Henry! Wake up…"

"Come on guys…" Henry slowly opened his eyes, as did Takato.

"Wow and here I thought we where awake the whole time"Henry muttered to Takato.

"Same" Takato replied shocking everyone apart from Henry.

"What happened?" Henry asked the others.

"Well you went up to Takato and then you both just fainted…" Ken explained to his son. While his mother worriedly looked over him.

"Mum I'm fine…"

"HENRY your okay!" Henry turned just in time to see Suzy come at him and knock him down giving him a big hug.

"Suzy… cant… breath…" Henry wheezed. Takato couldn't help but smile at the two.

"Big scawy boy is smiling" Suzy pointed out to Henry who quickly looked and found out that Suzy was right.

"Hey Takato… you need to hear the prophecy."  Ryo said sensing Takato's discomfit.

"Right" Yamaki said getting back to the battle plan as such. He read the prophecy out.

"What makes you so sure I'm part of it?" Takato asked.

"Simple, the D-Reaper's being picking on you and when you and Guilmon biomerge Dukemon's a night right?" Henry said stating the case. Takato nodded.

"Anyway lets do what Grani said and rescue the girls…" Henry nodded.

"Have you two lost it?" 

~*^*~

So now Takato's back to normal… As such… I wonder why Grani came back??? Find out next time on Digimon Digital monsters…


	8. Episode 8

Episode Eight: A secret reviled (sort of)

Why can't he make model airplanes like other kids do? - Matt

**Me: **Ah…

**Dark Biyomon:** Why are you ahhhhing?

**Me: **Two more parts left till the finish… (I think…)

**Dark Biyomon: **I'm repeating: Why are you ahhhhing?

**Me: **That means I can concentrate on Digimon In Black and finish that and also I would have FINALLY FINISHED AN ACTUAL FIC!!!!!!!!

**Dark Biyomon: **Oh okay…. Hey this fics taken awhile…

**Me: **I'll like to apologize for that its just that I've been really busy trying to write the next part of DIB and my new Roswell fic… also my Graduation song fic…. Hey why are you complaining you've had a lot of time in the last couple of days… apart from my Roswell fic of course…****

**Dark Biyomon: **Just like to know these things****

**Me: **Just do the disclaimer…

**Dark Biyomon: ** Luvya doesn't own digimon or Run Around.

~*^*~__

_Okay for some strange reason Takato and Henry got a visit from Grani… where they found out that Rika and Jeri are important to destroying the D-Reaper as well hummm I wonder why…_

~*^*~

"Have you two lost it?" Terriermon asked concerned for his friend.

"No Terriermon, we had a well… visit as such from Grani." Henry explained.

"Oh… okay…" Terriermon said with a confused look on his face.

"Uh guys… we have a slight problem…" Tai said pointing behind him. Takato turned and looked to see a bunch of agents coming their way! 

"Alright lets go kick some…"

"Not in front of Suzy, Terriermon!" Henry scowled putting his hand over Terriermon's mouth.

"Alright everyone lets DIGIVOLE!" Takato yelled. Everyone looked at him in surprise.

"Hey I might not have a digimon at the moment the sooner we finish the sooner we can get to R- I mean the girls…" Takato hastily corrected himself. 

"Right" Henry agreed.

"Agumon/Gabumon warp digivole!" Tai and Matt both yelled out.

"Agumon warp digivoles to…"

"Gabumon warp digivoles to…"

"War Greymon"

"Metal Garurumon"*

"Biyomon digivoles to…"

"Palmon digivoles to..."

"Gomamon digivoles to…"

"Tentomon digivoles to…"

"Wormamon digivoles to…"

"Birdromon"

"Togamon"

"Ikkumon"

"Kabuterimon" 

"Stingmon"

"Birdromon digivoles to…"

"Togamon digivoles to…"

"Ikkumon digivoles to…"

"Kabuterimon digivoles to…" 

"Garudamon"

"Lillymon"

"Zudamon"

"MegaKabuterimon" 

"Digi armour energize" T.K, Kari, Yolei, Cody, and Davis yelled out

"Patamon armour digivoles to…"

"Gatomon armour digivoles to…"

"Hawkmon armour digivoles to…"

"Veemon armour digivoles to…"

"Armadillomon armour digivoles to…"

"Pegesismon flying hope"

"Neiferiamon wings of light"

"Shurimon samurai of sincerity"

"Flamedramon flame of courage"

"Digmon drill of Knowledge"

"Digimodify" Suzy and Henry yelled out slashing their cards.

"Digievalution activate" 

"Terriermon digivoles to…."

"Lupmon digivoles to…"

"Rappiedmon"

"Antylamon" (a/n: man that's a lot of digimon!)
    
    _Things are starting to accelerate into something always troubled_
    
    _But now I think I'm getting_
    
    _Dizzy, too much, spinning pace my thinking line is thickening, quickening_
    
    _It's getting too insane_
    
    _I'm trying to maintain_
    
    _Woah woah woah woah woah woah woah..._

"TERROR FORCE!" 

"VALCRINS HAMMER"
    
    _You run around_
    
    _I run around_
    
    _We're all gonna run run run around_
    
    _You run around_
    
    _I run around_
    
    _We all do a run run run around_
    
    _It is getting closer_
    
    _More intense, ever spinning, twisting, turning roller coaster_
    
    _Inch by inch the gap is closing, pressure building, temperature's rising_
    
    _Hotter and hotter_
    
    _It's getting too crazy_
    
    _I wish I could maybe_
    
    _Woah woah woah woah woah woah woah ..._

"Hey Pegesismon you ready?" Neiferiamon yelled out.

"Sure"

"GOLDEN NOOSE" They both yelled out.
    
    _Run run, baby (8X)_
    
    _Like a rocket (like a rocket)_
    
    _Never stopping (never stopping)_
    
    _You run around_
    
    _I run around_
    
    _We're all gonna run run run around_
    
    _You run around_
    
    _I run around_
    
    _We all do a run run run around_

"GIGA BLAST" Rappiedmon called out **

"Rappiedmon are you okay?" Henry called out watching an attack hit his digimon.

"Moumantai Henry" Rappiedmon called out.
    
    _You run around (You run around)_
    
    _I run around_
    
    _We're all gonna run run run around_
    
    _You run around (You run around)_
    
    _I run around_

_We all do a run run run around_

_(Song fades out)_

Soon all the agents had yet again been defeated, and the group was off  yet again to find the girls.

~*^*~

"Hey Rika…" Jeri asked with a sly smile. Rika didn't like that smile one bit.

"Yeah?" She asked cautiously.

 "You like Takato don't you?" She replied with another question. Rika felt her face go red.

"Takato of course I like Takato, he's a great friend" Rika covered up, knowing fully well that Jeri knew that she was lying. Belazermon couldn't keep himself from laughing. Rika glared at the digimon.

"You know sometimes I wish that Takato had destroyed you" Rika told the digimon.

"Then you wouldn't have had me to save you two." He replied. 

"He's got a point there Rika" Jeri pointed out.

"Oh just get us out of here!" Rika shouted.

~*^*~

Not much action today right? Oh well catch ya next time on Digimon Tamers: A different ending

**AUTHORS NOTES:**

Note 1: Okay just out of curiosity, and I know some people are going to scold me for this but what are Rappiedmon's attacks????? Also I'm sorry about not having this chapter up sooner, I've just been walking on DIB

PS: This fic actually is 4 pages, possibly coz of the song I used and all the Digimon's evolutions. 


	9. Episode 9

Episode Nine: falling, falling, and falling.

_They say young people don't learn anything in high school nowadays but I've learned to be afraid- _Xander Harris- Buffy the vampire slayer

**Me: **After months of not doing anything about this fic I've finally decided to write another chapter!

**Dark Biyomon: **It's about time too!

**Me: **Anyway seeing as it's my summer holidays at the moment my goals are to finish this fic and finish DIB, and anyone who hasn't read that fic go read it now!

**Dark Biyomon: **so your resorting to shameless advertising now?

**Me: **uh… no… anyway what are you snipping about your actually in the story anyway.

  
**Dark Biyomon: **Oh yeah….

**Me: **just read the disclaimer!

**Dark Biyomon: **Okay Luvya doesn't own any song she uses or digimon.

~*^*~  
  


Rika was bored. She was bored of waiting for Takato and the others to rescue her. She was bored of Jeri claiming that she liked Takato. She was bored of Belazermon's failed attempts to rescue them but most of all she was bored of being trapped in the stupid dome thing. She knew Jeri was getting restless too, thankfully though she hadn't brought out that stupid sock puppet.

"I think Rika's thinking about Takato" 

"Woof, I think your right" Rika sighed. She had spoken too soon.

"I'm not thinking about Takato!" Rika exclaimed, suddenly realising what Jeri had said.

"Sure your not" Jeri grinned.

"YOWWWWWWWWW" Belazermon yelled and suddenly disappeared from sight. Rika sighed. There went their only hope of rescue.

~*^*~

Takato sighed. He couldn't think up any plans to rescue Rika and Guilmon. He had to admit he was worried. He then felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, well help you look for her" Takato looked up to see his pre-successor looking down on him. (Tai)

"Yeah it's just that I'm not only worried about Rika, I'm also worried about Jeri, Culamon and Guilmon. Culamon's the calilyst so he's important for our digimon to evolve* into the other digimon. So we have been told by the sovrins to protect him at all costs, I'm not sure what I would do if something happened to him" Takato explained. Tai nodded. 

"YOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW" Takato suddenly looked up and saw Belazermon suddenly diving straight towards him!

"Takato look out!" Henry yelled.

"Tai look out!" the older digidestioned yelled. It was too late though Belazermon landed right on top of them both.

"Uh… thanks guys for breaking my fall" Belazermon said sheepishly.

"Ya welcome could you get off us though?" Tai responded.

"Sure…" Belazermon got up and helped Takato and Tai up as well.

"How is Ri- I mean how are the girls and Guilmon and Culamon?" Takato asked.

"There fine, Guilmon's worried about you though- and so is someone else" Takato brightened.

"Who…" Takato started.

"How's Jeri?" Henry interrupted.  

"She's fine..." Belazermon responded.

"Okay… how we going to get there?"  Takato asked taking control.

To be continued.

Note: Alright about the evolve thing my computer won't let me put DIGIVOLE (which is why I had to write it in capital letters.) so that's why I put evolve.


	10. Episode 10

Episode 10: Back together again (finally)

_The trains leaving and no Takato. Why does this keep happening? - _Guilmon

**Dark Biyomon**: Wow wee another chapter up for A different ending how many up dates are you going to do?

**Me: **Well you do know I plan to get this story finished, DIB finished and the sequel to this fic up and running by the end of this summer. 

**Dark Biyomon: **Oh that's right…

**Me: **Now we've sorted that out read the disclaimer!

**Dark Biyomon: **All right already. Luvya doesn't own digimon the only thing she owns is ME!!!

**Me: **Yeah what she said.

~*^*~

"Okay so you know the plan?" Takato asked again for about the 50th time.

"We know it okay Takato?" Takato nodded. They where now going to rescue the girls, Culamon and Guilmon. He looked over to Henry, who looked worried.

"Look Henry I'm sorry" Takato spoke up.

"Sorry about what?"  Henry asked covering up that he was worried.

"Sorry for bringing Suzi into this. Sorry for bringing everyone into this" Takato sighed. "If I hadn't of brought Guilmon to life none of this would have happened." Henry placed a hand on Takato's shoulder.

"I'm going to borrow my partners trademark by saying Momentai Takato. Everything happens for a reason, you where meant to bring Guilmon to life, we where meant to go to the digiworld and even though sometime's I don't want to believe it Suzi was meant to be a tamer." Henry sighed as well.

"Yeah well was Leomon meant to die?" Takato asked. Now thinking about Jeri.

"Well if he hadn't what would have happened?" Henry asked reasonably. 

"You guys stop talking! We have a rescue mission to attended to." Suzi spoke up sounding a lot grown up and not talking like she normally did. The other tamers looked at her in shock.

"What?"

"She's right though" Kazu spoke up, "As Rika would say, Less talk more action.

~*^*~

"Guilmon smells Takato." Guilmon suddenly said. 

"Guilmon can you stop with the third person… wait did you say you SMELT Takato?" Rika asked. 

"Yep, I smell Renamon too" Rika looked shocked. 

"That means Ta- I mean the others are finally coming to get us out of here!" Rika shouted. Jeri carefully noted Rika's cover up. 

"Hey guys Take it you need some help getting out of here" Rika smiled seeing Takato. He looked a lot better then when she had last seen him. Guilmon and Culamon jumped up and down.

"Yay, yay, yay Takato's here yay, yay, yay." They chanted. Jeri just smiled at the site of someone else that wasn't Belazermon, Guilmon, Culamon and Rika. 

"So Rika how do you feel that I've saved you not once, not twice but three times?" Ryo called out.

"You haven't saved me yet Mr Perfect. And anyway you'll get three times the whooping." Rika responded. 

Takato felt jealous at what Ryo said, but then Rika gave him a wink, and he knew everything would be okay. So okay that he knew it was time to put the plan into action.

"OKAY GUYS YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO!" Takato yelled out. He then turned to the dome. 

"Guilmon I'm going to need your help in this one." 

"What ever you say Takatomon." Everyone their sweatdroped.

"Guilmon how many times have I told you my name is Takato?" Takato asked.

"Takatomon's easier to say" Takato sighed and shrugged. He then got a card out.

"DIGIMODIFY DIGMON'S DRILL OF POWER ACTIVATE" Cody looked up at the sound of his digimon's name. Guilmon now had a gigantic drill on his claw. It did no use though.

"Okay guys we need your digimon's help, Cody yours too" Cody nodded, although not used to being bossed around by someone younger than himself. Takato then chucked out digimon's drill card to all the other tamers who didn't have it. (Kenta, Kazu, Ryo and Suzi) they then all called out the same thing.

  
"DIGIMODIFIY DIGIMON'S DRILL OF POWER ACTIVATE" While Cody had his digimon armour evolve.

"DIGI ARMOUR ENERGIZE" Cody yelled out.

"Armadillomon digivoles to…"

"DIGMON drill of knowledge."  They all started to try and make holes in the hole. Rika, Jeri and Culamon couldn't help but smile as they waited for them to finally brake free of the D-Reaper.

"That's it guys your finally getting somewhere!" Takato yelled to his partner and his friend's partners.

"Yeah do we rule or what?" Kazu called out.

"Easy for you to say you're not the one doing the hard work." Terriermon complained.

"Quit talking rabbit ears and concentrate on getting us out of here!" Rika yelled.

"Geeze can't you guys see that I'm a DOG not a Rabbit?" Terriermon asked. To that no one replied. Suddenly a whole bunch of the D-Reapers agents came past.

"Man can't this day get ANY worse?" Kazu complained. To that he got a smack on the head from Kenta. 

"Haven't you learnt when ever you say that it DOES get worse?" Kenta asked. 

"That's where we come in" Tai told the two. Yamaki nodded in agreement.

"AGUMON WARP DIGIVOLES TOO…"

"GABUMON WARP DIGIVOLES TOO…"

"WAR GREYMON"

"METAL GARURUMON"

The two digimon yelled out their attacks, destroying quiet a few of the D-Reapers agents.  Unfortunately just as they had gotten the girls, Guilmon and Culamon one of the agents went for Takato.

"TAKATO LOOK OUT!!!!!!!!!" Everyone called at the same time. Unfortunately it was too late. The agent rapped around Takato and pulled him back into the D-Reaper.

"Great, we rescue two and now we have to rescue another WHY DOES THIS KEEP HAPPENING?" Rika asked (or more like yelled).

"I don't know…" Renamon started but got interrupted by Kazu.

"OW what was that for?" Everyone turned to see Kazu rubbing his neck.

"That was for saying can this day get any worse! As a matter of fact it just did" Kenta told Kazu. 

To be continued.


End file.
